


"Quit your damn cryin', kid."

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, M/M, and I mean like HEAVY CRYING, everyone cries, fuck u thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Thanos has been defeated, but it comes at a grave cost.





	"Quit your damn cryin', kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching the Seven Deadly Sins and I watched Elizabeth hold Meliodas in her arms as she screamed and cried and begged for him to come back and this idea popped into my head. Why not do this with Tony and Peter?
> 
> I love torturing my children.

The smoke cleared, leaving nothing but exhausted bodies, dust, and dirt. Peter was the first to stand, others around him beginning to as well. He didn't know what came over him, all that he knew was that his spidey senses were going _crazy_ , practically _begging_ for him to go run to the middle of the vast orange land. So he did, with all the rest of his strength he ran to where his senses were telling him too, once they settled, he looked down and gasped, horrified as his eyes widened.

"M-Mr Stark?!" A few other heroes heard his scream and walked up behind him, one of them, Captain America. _"O-oh my god!"_ Peter felt like vomiting, his stomach churned at the sight in front of him, but instead of doing that, he fell to his knees beside his hero, hands over his mouth and eyes clenching shut as they began to twinkle with tears.

Peter heard a few slight gasps and _'oh god's,_ but other than that, all he was focused on at the moment was Tony Stark-Iron Man right in front of him with two giant pieces of debris stabbed in his chest.   

"K-kid..." Peter instantly leaped towards the billionaire's side, both of his arms encircling his head, bringing him forward a tad so he could rest on his lap. Then, Tony began to cough violently. 

"S..." Peter didn't know what to say, shaking. "Save your breath, M-Mr Stark...y-you'll be fine. W...Were going to get medical h-help...o-okay?" Tony looked up at him, a strained smile on his face as one of his hands were on his collar.

"Kid..." He began, making the younger pause and look down. "quit your damn cryin'...You...you know I'm....I'm not gonna make it..." Peter clenched his teeth, hissing as he gripped his head a little tighter, tears finally falling.

"Y...Yes, you are! I- _We_ need you! What-what about Ms. Potts?! What about making up with Mr. Rogers and-and becoming friends and teammates again?! What about-" 

 _'What about me?'_ He wanted to say but stopped himself.

Tony just smiled again, slowly opening a case in his Iron Man suit to pull out a small box. He handed it to Peter who took it without hesitation. "This..." He coughed again. "...give this to Pepper...tell her..."

Peter interrupted him once more but shaking his head. "No. _No!_ Tell her yourself! Get up on that stage and marry her _yourself!"_ He shouted, practically screaming by now, as was the rest of his body from the way he was shaking so violently. 

Tony silently winced and reached up with last of his strength once more to grab Peter's face and make him look at him. "No kid...I can't..." Peter just stared, eyes wide as tears continued to flow down his face freely. Tony then turned to look at Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Vision who had all huddled up beside him, Wanda with tears falling, Natasha, Thor, and Clint looking grim, and Thor and Steve latching one of their hands on his leg.

"I..." Tony began. "I'm sorry....for everything. I never meant to get us into that fight, to make us all separate. So we were all angry and sad and-" He clenched his eyes shut as he felt water begin to form inside them. "I'm just sorry." He finally said, sighing as he let the tears finally fall. "I'm-I'm so sorry..." 

And _finally_ , after two horrifying years all by himself, _finally_ he let go. _Finally_ letting himself cry and cry and cry. 

All the pain and regrets and depression and anguish and-and just _heartache_ finally were set free, finally flowing freely from the damn they had been trapped in for so, so, _so_ long.

"Tony," Steve was the first to speak up, hand reaching up to grip his longtime friends. "it wasn't your fault. And don't say that it is, cause it _isn't_. We _all_ made bad decisions. Ones that cost us many things that were important to us." He continued, swallowing thickly. "And I'm sorry as well. I regret those times so _so_ much. Wish I could've gone about it another way. So...so we could still be..." He clenched his fist on Tony's hand.

_'so we could still be us.'_

Tony sighed once more before he thrown into another coughing fit. Peter sucked in a breath he didn't know he had been holding and gripped onto Tony once more. The billionaire sighed and looked up at the orange sky. 

"It's time." He wheezed, making Peter's head snap up to look at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"No." He said, voice cracking as his blue orbs closed again, tears leaking some more. "Please no..." Tony smiled again. 

"It's alright, kid..." He said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And defiantly don't do anything I would do..." He coughed, chuckling a bit. "There's...there's this little grey area in the middle and that's...that's where you...you operate...you'll...you'll be _great_..."

Peter waited for more but didn't get any. He opened his eyes and gasped. 

Tony's own eyes had closed, and they wouldn't be opening ever again.

The other's around him began to mourn, crying, punching the ground, hugging.

Peter, however, brought Tony's head so it could rest on his shoulder. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming, but it couldn't be helped. His mouth opened, and out he let a horrifying scream. 

_"NOOOO!"_

The sun rose, filling the land with the colors orange and yellows.

 

That day....the world lost it's greatest protector...

and he would be dearly missed.


End file.
